Mighty Morphin' DigiRangers
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: A group of teens considered outcasts and freaks among their peers discover they have special powers and meet two Lucemon, one good and one evil and learn they have to stop the evil Lucemon. Friends will be made, and enemies will rise, but the Mighty Morphin' DigiRangers will survive it all! Takouji, KouDusk, Female Tomoki Yaoi and Lemons! 69 positions! Enjoy!


_A thousand years ago, three arch-angel beings ruled over the Digital World benevolently. Cherubimon-Blanc loved the Beastly Digimon, while Seraphimon and Ophanimon loved the Humanoid Digimon. It didn't take long for a quarrel to break out between the arch-angel beings. The quarrel quickly escalated into a war, which seemed unending. Finally, right in the middle of it all, an Angel Digimon by the name of Lucemon came down and quelled the chaos. But it wasn't long before Lucemon grew power-hungry and bloodthirsty. Luckily, a group of heroes emerged in his reign of terror and sealed him for 1,000 years. But, in the year 2017, a group of explorers accidentally uncovered his crypt and set him free, breaking his seal in the process. Now, Lucemon has escaped and it's up to a set of heroes to save the day. They are:_

 **All: MIGHTY MORPHIN' DIGIRANGERS!**

Lucemon: Ah! After 1,000 years, I'm finally free from that seal! Now, the time has come for me to take my revenge and wreak havoc on the heroes who destroyed me!

Azulongmon: Gennai, Lucemon has escaped! We need a group of teenagers with attitude!

 _Digital Rangers_

 _Stronger than before_

 _Digital_

 _Powered up for more_

 _Digital_

 _Rangers at the core_

 _Digital, Digital Rangers!_

 _Higher they can soar_

 _Digital_

 _Fired up for more_

 _Go Digital_

 _Even up the score_

 _Digital, DigiRangers_

 _Go, go Digirangers!_

 _Go, go Digirangers!_

 _Go, go Digirangers!_

 _Mighty Morphin' DigiRangers_

Day of the Digimon

Takuya's PoV

Walking to school, I felt oddly normal but I was never normal at all in the least. For starters, I was Autistic and had ADHD. To pile onto that, I had Celiac disease, which made living in Shibuya hard as hell. My parents were never around and neither was my brother for the rest of the family had died in a car crash. I had to work two part time jobs and attend makeup classes on the weekends. My grades were shitty and my life was no better. To make that list even bigger, I had a seizure disorder and I had to wear glasses. To top it all off and put the icing on the cake, I had control over fire and people bullied me because I was an outcast. Most people saw me as a freak. But I buckled down and bore with it. I was also gay and I had a weakness for boys too. There were only a few people who were in my circle of friends. Koichi Kimura and his boyfriend, Eien Noyoru, JP Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Theresa Himi, we call her Tomoki or Tommy as a little nickname, because she dresses so masculinely. Theresa often acted masculine as well. Then there was my BFFL, Kouji Minamoto. He and I stuck by each other's side through thick and thin and we loved each other deeply and we've been dating in secret. One day though, we were walking downtown and exploring the alleys when we heard thunder and hid behind one of the shops' back doors. This hideous monster appeared and we flipped out.

"Takuya-kun, what do we do?! This monster is huge!" Kouji shrieked, flipping out.

"I don't know but we gotta try and fight back." I replied, nodding.

"Then lead us into battle! We'll fight by your side too!" Koichi replied, Eien nodding as well.

"Yeah! Let's go!" JP said.

"I'm in! I'm not about to let Shibuya be destroyed by these beasts!" Zoe replied.

"I may just be a kid, but I can fight back as needed! Hi-ya!" Theresa said, smirking.

"Ikuze!" I shouted about to lead the charge into battle when I heard a loud "Waiiiiiiit!" coming from behind us.

"Huh? What's up little fella?" I asked, looking behind me.

"Before you go into battle, I need to warn you about something! These villains are Devidramon, they're minions of my evil brother Lucifer, who is better known as Lucemon, or as you kids know him, the Sin of Pride. I am Lucian, the benevolent Lucemon. I have trained under the Royal Knights to seal away my Dark Powers which will prevent me from Digivolving into any Dark Digimon. As a result, I can only Digivolve into Angemon, MagnaAngemon and ArchAngemon. My brother has had his Light Powers sealed away similarly so he'll only Digivolve further into Falldown Mode, Chaos Mode, and Shadowlord Mode and finally Larva Mode. Here, I've brought you some stuff to help you out from Azulongmon and Gennai. Catch!" The Lucemon known as Lucian cried, throwing 7 cell-phone like devices at us.

"Huh, what are we supposed to do with these?" Eien asked, looking at Lucian bewilderedly.

"Raise them to the sky with one hand and shout, "It's Morphin' Time!" This will transform you into incredible beings with powers like you've never seen before." Lucian said.

"Alright, here goes! It's Morphin' Time! Agni Power!" I shouted.

"Fairi Power!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Kuma Power!" Theresa shouted.

"Lobo Power!" Kouji shouted.

"Lowee Power!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Blitz Power!" JP shouted.

"Darkness Knight!" Eien exclaimed.

"Mighty Morphin'! DigiRangers! Protecting evil with a Steadfast heart!" I called.

"Leading the battle to the Victory Star!" Theresa shouted.

"Rushing in hotter than a Flame Charge!" Eien shouted.

"Shining the light of Justice on the darkness of the Earth!" Kouji shouted.

"Swooping away evil with gusts of fiery wind!" Zoe exclaimed.

"And leading the way to the future in a blitz of light!" JP shouted.

"Fire, Wind, Light, Shade, Thunder, Darkness, Ice! Warriors of Elemental Energy, Mighty Morphin' DigiRangers!" We all exclaimed.

"Hmph! So the DigiRangers hm? Tch, seems like Azulongmon must still rely on human teenagers to aid him in his dirty work. " The monster exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Kouji shouted.

"I am BlackRenamon! I am the epitome of all Evil Fox Digimon and an agent of Lord Lucifer, or as you brats know him simply as Lucemon." The monster exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well we're not gonna back down! Pack your bags 'cause you're on a one-way trip to the Digital World!" Eien exclaimed.

"Oh really? I seem to recall a time when you fought on our side, Darkness Knight, or as you were once called, Duskmon!" BlackRenamon said, cackling.

"Well those days are long since over! Koichi helped to redeem me and we brought ourselves closer together by falling in love!" Eien shot back, glaring at BlackRenamon.

"If that's the way you wanna play, then fine! Go, Devidra-droids!" BlackRenamon said, as mechanized dragons that looked like Devidramons flew into the air and landed onto the ground and started attacking us.

"Rangers, activate your weapons using the phrase "Warrior Weapons Energize!" Lucian said, calling out to them.

"Agni Wand!" I shout.

"Fairi Knuckle Claws!" Zoe shouts.

"Kuma Rifle!" Theresa shouts.

"Lobo Light Swords!" Kouji shouted.

"Lowee Spear!" Koichi shouts.

"Dusk Crossbow!" Eien exclaims.

"Blitz Axe!" JP shouts.

Soon enough, the Devidra-droids were destroyed but BlackRenamon still remained.

"Rangers, put your Weapons together to form the Legendary Cannon. Say, Warrior Weapons Cannon Mode, Energize!" Lucian shouted.

"Warrior Weapons Cannon Mode, Energize! Ready, aim, FIRE!" I shouted with the others.

In a flash, BlackRenamon was destroyed briefly.

"Drat! The DigiRangers are pissing me off! Crusadermon, Dynasmon, fire the Enlargement Cannon!" Lucifer shouted.

"Yes sire! Enlargement Cannon, make BlackRenamon grow!" Dynasmon shouted.

"Rangers, the Zords are needed! BlackRenamon has been enlarged! Say "Summon Zords" to summon the Zords to battle." Lucian shouted.

"Zords! Summon!" I shout along with the others.

"Vritramon Zord online!" I shout.

"Garmmon Zord is ready!" Kouji shouted.

"KaiserLeomon Zord is ready!" Koichi shouts.

"Zephyrmon Zord, all systems go!" Zoe chirps happily.

"Whoa! Check out Korikkakumon Zord's stereo features! Plus great Internet features and built-in Wi-fi!" Theresa exclaims, marvelling in awe at her Zord.

"Velgemon Zord, all systems go!" Eien shouts.

"Bolgmon Zord is ready for action!" JP exclaims.

"Alright, ready? Zords, combine!" We all shouted, activating the Beast Spirit MegaZord.

"Ha! Fools! I won't be defeated by something petty like that!" BlackRenamon exclaims.

"Beast Spirit Bow! Fire! Beast Spirit Sniper Strike!" I shout firing the MegaZord's Bow weapon.

"Agh! I'll remember this you Ranger brats!" BlackRenamon wails.

"Rangers, that's a bullseye on the target! Let's keep the fire burning!" I shouted.

"Aye!" We all agree.

Kouji's PoV

That's the first part of our journey as Power Rangers complete. Tomorrow, a new adventure! Catch you next time!


End file.
